magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
Quests
Quests reward you for completing specific objectives and encourage you to try a variety of decks. You can complete quests via games against people or the AI (including story mode). Daily quests One daily quest is given to you each day, whether or not you log in. You can also abandon (reroll) a quest once per day, which replaces it with a different daily quest. Uncompleted quests accumulate, with a maximum of three quests at a time. :* "Outside of combat" means outside of the combat phase. Noncombat damage dealt during the combat phase doesn't count toward the quest. :** X/A and A/Y are either two ally color pairs or enemy color pairs, with one exception: instead of or being a possible combination, or is. As of 2015-08-01, these quests can only be completed with decks built using the Deck Wizard. The developers have confirmed that this is a bug.' Strategy Due to the ability to reroll quests, you can try to maximize your coin rewards from quests by doing so. Most quests are worth 40 coins, with comparatively fewer being worth 20 or 60 coins. Thus, it is always advantageous to reroll 20-coin quests, since no quests are worth fewer coins. Similarly, 60-coin quests should not be rerolled, since no quests are worth more. Finally, it is on average disadvantageous to reroll 40-coin quests, as there are more 20-coin quests than 60-coin quests. Despite there being more 20-coin quests than 60-coin quests, it can still be advantageous to reroll 40-coin quests, since only one of the 20-coin quests is completely unavoidable while playing games (Stroke of Genius, since it counts cards drawn normally over the course of the game). If you have three 40-coin quests, rerolling one of them will yield one chance to get Stroke of Genius (an opportunity cost of 20 coins), but two chances to get a 60-coin quest (a gain of 20 coins), which is a net positive expected value overall, since the other 20-coin quests can be saved for rerolling on a later date. And if you have a 60-coin quest and two 40-coin quests, you can complete the 60-coin quest and earn as much gold from playing duels as you want for the day before rerolling the 40-coin quest, giving you more chances at getting a 60-coin quest while even avoiding being forced to complete the Stroke of Genius quest if you get it (since you can reroll it the next day). (Of course, if one of your quests is a 20-coin quest, you should reroll that instead of a 40-coin quest.) Since the archetype quests can currently only be completed with deck wizard decks, players wishing to avoid using those decks would want to reroll the common archetype quests, hoping for quests which can be completed using a fully custom deck instead, even if they might be worth fewer coins. Community quests A new community quest is given each week, with all players able to contribute to reach the goal. When the deadline is passed, if the goal was reached, each player who contributed to the quest receives the reward. :'* A multiplayer duel is any duel involving another human player, i.e. a versus battle or two-headed giant duel. :'''** The Realms Uncharted community quest had a shorter time frame for completion than usual, with a reward of a preview card for the upcoming Battle for Zendikar set upon completion. Skill quests A skill quest is a short tutorial meant to teach an aspect of gameplay. They are given during gameplay when the gameplay element is encountered. They can also be accessed via the help menu. Completing each skill quest for the first time gives you coins. Category:Browse